Spotlight
by Tangled.Rose
Summary: What if Olivia and Wen HAD kissed at Olivia's house? My version of how the rest of the movie would have been.
1. Chapter 1

**So totally different story here, but I just have this sudden urge to write for it. You guys like Lemonade Mouth? Yes? No? Well, if ya don't then why you even reading this in the beginning! And if you do like it, then what's up!**

**This story will be a Wen/Olivia story, and it will probably end up just like my WoWP story, where it's just a different version of the movie/book.**

**So this is going to start at when Wen shows up at Olivia's house to work on some songs, due to Stella thinking that they should. Thank you Stella. What would have happenend if Olivia and Wen actually DID kiss? Let us find out!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own Lemonade Mouth.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Determinate<strong>  
><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

Ah great. He's been here only ten minutes and I'm already crying in front of him. Alright Olivia, you need to calm down. Don't do anything stupid in front of him... again. Well it wasn't really my fault to look like an idiot around him. You've had a crush on him since the first grade.

Okay. Mom and dad wouldn't want you acting like this for them. Wen asked me what about my dad, but I really didn't want to answer that right now. He didn't need to know that he... no don't think about it anymore, Olivia.

"Um, you know, can we just work on the song," I started, wiping away some of the tears that I let fall. He agreed, his voice much more soft than it was a couple minutes ago. "'cuz I have this song, that I think is pretty good."

"Uh oh," he said playfully, a small grin on his face. I smiled and stood up, sliding the paper I had wrote the lyrics and notes on. I got down onto my knees, the top of my head barely reaching the top of his shoulders. Control youself. You can do this.

He started playing, and I encouraged him, telling him when to break and when to start it again. And then I started singing.

_Trying hard to fight these tears,  
>I'm crazy worried.<br>Messing with my head, this fear,  
>I'm so sorry.<em>

He started singing along, looking more at me than at the mini keyboard.

_You know you gotta get it out,_  
><em>I can't take it.<em>  
><em>That's what being friends about.<br>_

I finally looked back up at him, seeing that he was already looking at me. Wait, did he want to kiss me? What if he didn't, no he probably didn't. He'd think I'm a freak, just like everyone else. Oh, I can't do this.

Yes, yes you can. What's the worse that can happen? A voice in my head challanged. Well, it did have a point. I looked down at his very kissable looking lips, and then back up into his blue eyes. I started leaning in, and I'm pretty sure that he did too. His hand came to the side of my face, caressing it. He breathed out, his hot breath fanning over my lips and then it happenend.

His lips were on mine, moving slowly at first, then pressing harder. I sighed out, smiling. So I wasn't the only one that wanted this. My hands went up around his neck, moving one hand into his hair, tugging on it. He made a noise in the back of his throat, grabbing onto my waist and pulling me up to sit on his lap. It continued like that for a while, until we finally needed air.

I stared at him for a moment, looking into his eyes. He smiled at me, his arms still wrapped around my waist with hands still on his hair. I smiled as he kissed my nose quickly. "I like it when you smile," he said. I laughed, nodding my head. I felt care free right now. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly.

"You know, I've liked you since the first grade." He whispered to me, laughing slightly.

"So have I." I told him truthfully. He pulled back.

"So we could have been doing this for years now." He said, kissing me again for a couple seconds then pulling back. I smiled even wider, nodding my head.

I sighed. He frowned. "What?" he asked, his grip tightening. This wasn't real. Why would a guy like him want to be seen with a girl like me?

"You don't have to tell anyone about this... they don't have to know. We can just forget all this happenend-"

"Liv?" he cut me off. I stopped talking and looked back at him. "Shut up." He said playfully, pulling me closer to him. "And don't you ever forget about that kiss. We don't have to go public yet if you don't want. We don't even have to tell the band."

"No, I think we should tell them at least," I said. That's what they atleast deserved. Wen nodded. "So what are we going to tell them?"

"Well, hopefully I can tell them that you're my girlfriend." He laughed quietly. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, laugh at me. Wait, this would actually be my first boyfriend. What if I mess up! Oh, just calm down. You'll do fine... maybe.

"Sounds good to me." I told him. And that's where we stood for at least three hours. I sat in his lap, both of us sipping out lemonade and writing the rest of Determinate, the new song we thought of. And maybe we kissed a little... okay a lot. Wasn't my fault, he's just an awesome kisser! Not that I would know what other people kissed like, but oh well.

There's a first time for everything. Am I right? Yeah, no? Okay.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is it guys." Stella said to the entire band as we walked through the halls. "Our last rehearsal."<p>

"Guys, can you believe that the Halloween bash is tomorrow night?" Wen asked, walking in front of me and next to Charlie. They were all so pumped for it. And me? Well, let's just say that even the mention of me singing in front of a crowd of people made me freeze up. I hadn't noticed that I had froze on the steps until I heard Wen's voice.

"You okay?" he called once everyone stopped at the bottom of the steps. I gripped the railing, not comprehending what he was saying at first. Then I nodded. "Fine. I'm fine. Totally fine." I said quickly.

The rest of the band didn't know yet that me and Wen were together. It's not that we didn't want to, it's just that everyone was so busy practicing for the upcoming events that we were going to be in, and we wanted everyone to be focused on that only.

Charlie came up the stairs, grabbing onto my arm and pulling me down. "Nervous Olivia?" he asked playfully.

"Try terrified," Mo said, taking my other hand and pulling me down. They let go when we finally got down the stairs. Mo, Stella and Charlie started walking ahead of me and Wen. When they weren't looking he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him and kissing my forehead.

"No need to be nervous. You're going to be perfect, as always." he told me with a smiled. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, muttering a whatever. Oh, this was not going to end well.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm ending it here. I know, kind of short. But if you guys are actually interested in this, then leave a review and I'll continue this story and write another chapter. Hopefully you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**-May**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah. I go to sleep for a couple of hours and then I check back on this story and I already have more than 5 reviews? That just made my day. Of course I just got hit with a bunch of snow from that storm that just hit. Fun. The powers out, but will be back on in a couple of hours.**

**So I shall type you guys the rest of this chapter until either the power comes back on or when the power in the laptop dies! So let us GO GO GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own Lemonade Mouth<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Darkness<strong>  
><strong>Wen's POV<strong>

"I'd like to know what's happening to the lemonade machine in the basement." Stella ask the lady at the front desk.

"There's a lemonade machine down there?" She asked surprised, looking from me back to Stella.

"Yeah, for now." Stella almost yelled. We had just figured out that the Mel's lemonade machine was going to be removed from the basement. The rest of the band was heading home, trying to finish all they had to do before we caught up again to practice.

The lady looked very angry now so I cut in before Stella made it even worse. "Uh, hey we were just wondering if it was going to be replaced or repared, you know any information, we'd really appreciate it." I said. At the end she was smiling, the wrinkles on her face coming more pronounced.

"Well, I'm sure it's just a mix up!" She said cheerily. Um okay then. She reached down, taking out a small blue folder and opened it, staring at Stella for a moment then putting her glasses on, and reading the list. "Oh! Well, that machine should have been gone ages ago. Well, with Mr. Brenigan's sponsorship deal." She smiled, taking her glasses off.

Wait, what was she talking about? "What sponsorship?" I questioned, looking at Stella quickly and then at the lady.

"Turbo blast-" that's all we needed to hear. "They are replacing the drink machines with turbo blast."

"What?" Stella yelled again. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Okay, maybe it was a good idea to not have told the rest of the band about Olivia and I. Drama just kept coming our way. Fun. Not.

"Now I don't care for your tone young lady," the old lady said, wagging a finger at us. "I suggest if you have anymore questions, you bring them up to Princapal Brenigan himself." Stella grabbed the sign, storming out of the classroom. I followed behind her quickly.

"I'm not going down without a fight." Stella said, determination in her voice. Yeah, that's right Olivia, I said it. Correctly... I think? Alright, I had to get Stella to calm down. That machine was everything to everyone and we all knew that. But I shook my head, lying through my teeth.

"It's just a machine Stella." Oh jeez, I shouldn't have said that.

"No, it's not!" She yelled angrily. "It's more than that." I was just about to tell her that I knew what she was talking about, when Brenigan came riding around us on his little scooter thing.

"Hello, students. Having a good day?" He smiled creepily, then drove away, into the door that the old lady was holding open for him. Stella just shook her head, walking away from me. I turned around, trying to tell her something but it wouldn't come out. She turned around the corner, right before I said, "I"m dating Olivia... if that makes a difference..." I sighed. Alright, no more drama for school.

Hopefully.

I walked into the house, to see boxes all over the place. I threw my bag down, walking more into the living room. Dad came out, asking why I was home so early. "Well, practice got canceled so," I trailed off. I sighed. There goes another couples hours that I couldn't see Olivia.

"What's all this?" I asked. It was silent for a couple seconds.

"It's Sydneys."

I froze. So wait, she's moving in with us? Are you serious! No, she couldn't be.

"Look, I know that things are tough. Mom leaving, and all, but whatever you have going on with not liking Sydney needs to be figured out." Dad said, frowning. Oh, so what he just thought that telling me this would make a difference? "She makes me so happy, you know." he smiled then. I nodded tightly. "And I asked her to marry me."

No.

Freaking.

Way.

He couldn't do this. Could he? No. How could he do that to Mom? She was still MY mother. That doesn't mean that when he just got done with her that she was out of my life forever! So what, Sydney would just walk in here, and try to act like a mother to me! That wasn't right. Then what, next she'd try to adopt me! Not happening.

I turned around, walking quickly away from dad. I couldn't deal with this. Was he that much of an idiot!

The next day at school went by in a blur. I hadn't talked to my dad the entire morning. I didn't see Sydney, which I was thankful for.

For some odd reason, I didn't see Olivia at all today. Was she even here? Oh course, she had to be. She hasn't missed a day of school in her life. Maybe I just didn't see her. Oh of course you'd see her. You think about her every second.

And right now I was thinking about her a lot. We were backstage at the Halloween bash, and we couldn't find Olivia anywhere. And I was starting to get worried. What if someone kidnapped her? What if she ran away. What if she didn't want to go out with me anymore and was hiding from me because she didn't want to be seen with me anymore! Alright, that one was kind of sad, but it could happen!

I sighed, walking back to the band who was sitting in chairs. "I can't find her anywhere," I breathed out, sitting down. "She's not answering her phone either."

"Well we can't go out there without her," Mo said, slouching in her chair.

"Why? Wait, you're looking for Olivia?" Some guy said who was carrying wires. We all nodded. "Yeah, she ran by here a couple minutes ago."

"What?" Stella asked as we all stood up.

"Yeah, that way." He said. I jumped forward, walking quickly where he gestured with the group behind us. We walked until we saw a bathroom, the girls going straight in while Charlie and I stood around the corner. They were calling her name but no one was answering.

A girl in a chicken costume came out, looking at us with a weird expression on her face. "Found her!" Mo shouted. Charlie was saying something about how we can't go into the girls bathroom but I didn't care. "We're coming in here," I shouted, walking over to where Mo and Stella were waiting outside a stall. They all took a step back, letting me go up against the stall.

"How you feeling Olivia," I said softly.

"Great, great. Super." She replied quickly, sounding nervous. I sighed. She shouldn't be feeling like that. "But I don't think that it would be the best thing for me to, you know, go out there." It sounded like she was going to throw up.

"Olivia, we've rehearsed this song a million times. You know it." Stella put in.

Olivia sighed, "I'm just, scared."

"We're all scared, Liv." I told her, leaning onto the door. Stella whispered that we had about six minutes left. Alright, I needed to get her out of there. I looked down, noticing the lemonades that Stella had in her belt. I held my hand out, to which she put a lemonade in it. I walked back up to the door, calling Olivia's name. I put my hand above the door, putting the lemonade on the other side to which she grabbed.

She then opened the door, pulling me inside quickly and closing then locking it. I started to ask what she was doing, but I stopped, looking at her. She looked so scared and fragile. I took her into my arms and held her for a second, tucking her head under my chin. I heard the others whispering outside the stalls, but they didn't leave.

"You'll be fine Olive. Trust me." I whispered into her hair. She nodded and unlocked the stall door. She let go of my hand right before everyone saw it. "I'm ready." she said, walking out towards the stage.

We all got onto the stage, everyone moving to where we were suppost to be. The spotlight shone right on Olivia, and she took a step back, moving her hand in front of her eyes to block out the harsh light. She looked back at me and I nodded, smiling at her. She frowned and turned back around towards the audiance.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

Alright, either I could sing and probably make a huge fool of myself, or run off the stage and save myself some humiliation... I'm liking the second one. I turned towards Wen, but he was smiling at me, nodding his head. I frowned. I couldn't dissapoint him.

"Nice costumes!" Ray screamed from somewhere in the audiance. Jerk. I turned to Wen and he he nodded, starting the music.

_Trying hard to fight these tears,  
>I'm crazy worried.<br>Messing with my head this fear,  
>I'm so sorry.<em>

_You know you gotta get it out,_  
><em>I can't take it.<em>  
><em>That's what being friends about.<em>

Ray yawned, shaking his head at other people and rolling his eyes, telling them to leave now before they died of boredom. Alright, if you wanna play it that way. I smirked at him, to which his face emotionless for a second before he hid it, his face back to the boring expression.

_I, I want to cry,  
>I can't deny.<br>Tonight I wanna up and hide,  
>get inside, it isn't right.<br>I gotta live in my life._

_I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it._  
><em>I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it.<em>

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor, determinate, deterinate._  
><em>Push until you can't and then demand more, determinate, determinate.<em>  
><em>You and me together, we can make it better.<em>  
><em>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor, determinate, determinate.<em>

_Hate, to feel this way._  
><em>And waste a day,<em>  
><em>I gotta get myself on stage.<em>  
><em>I shouldn't wait, or be afraid.<em>  
><em>The chips will fall where they may.<em>

_I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it._  
><em>I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it.<em>

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor, determinate, deterinate._  
><em>Push until you can't and then demand more, determinate, determinate.<em>  
><em>You and me together, we can make it better.<em>  
><em>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor, determinate, determinate.<em>

Wen started rapping then, and it amazed me that these kids could understand what he was saying he was rapping so fast. I probably wouldn't have understood what he was saying if I hadn't have listened to him rap it every practice we had.

_It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent  
>Use it like a veteran<br>Renegade, lemonade, music is my medicine  
>Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than<br>Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them  
>People need a breather cause they're feeling the adrenaline<br>Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!  
>Cause we're coming to your house (and)<br>people keep on smiling with lemons in their mouth  
>I'm the real deal, you know how I feel<br>Why they in it for the mil I'm just in it for the thrill  
>Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up from the ground<br>And just make that sound what-_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor, determinate, deterinate.  
>Push until you can't and then demand more, determinate, determinate.<br>You and me together, we can make it better.  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor, determinate, determinate.<em>

_Come on and, come on and, come on and get it going._  
><em>Come on and, come on and, come on and get it going.<em>

_On the dance floor, on the dance floor.  
>Dance floor, determinate.<em>

We finished, everyone cheering and jumping, except for Ray and his little group. I turned around towards Wen to see him grinning, looking back at me and laughing, his eyes shining like I've never seen them before.

"Hi," I spoke into the microphone, breathless. They all cheered. "we are Lemonade Mouth, and here is a few words from our lead guitarist, Stella!" She came up, talking about how the lemonade machine in the basement was being removed. Wen and I jumped up, grabbing the cans of lemonade and passing it out to the entire crowd.

Once that was done, we sang the cheer that we had come up with for the students. Well, Stella pretty much made it to go against the princapal about her shirt, but we thought that it fit. Stella and Wen then started singing another rap, in which I had no idea as to what they were saying, but I'm guessing it was good.

We were singing the last part of the chant, and then all of a sudden, the entire power went out. The crowd and started to scream, and I'm pretty sure that there were some kids who jumped up onto the stage with us, trying to get out. Someone grabbed me and I screamed out, struggling.

"Olivia, calm down it's just me," Wen spoke in my ear. I stopped struggling and relaxed, as he pulled us towards the hallway light on the other side of the stage. We walked out and there were a whole bunch of other kids around, screaming our name and chugging their lemonade.

A random teacher that I didn't know who they were came up to us, telling us that the princapal wanted to see us in his office. I looked at Wen who still had his arm around my waist, and he shrugged, walking with us to the office. The rest of the band was already there, giving us a questioning glance at the way Wen was holding me, but we didn't really care anymore.

We all stood in a line, going Stella, Charlie, Mo, Wen and then me. Brenigan just looked at us, a dissapointed look on his face. Then he got angry. I took a step closer to Wen, who grabbed onto my hand. Stella and him went into an argument, and I wasn't really paying attention, until Brenigan stopped talking.

"Lemonade Mouth, is over." Wait, WHAT! "You will not use the music room. You will not USE instruments. And if I even hear a HUM, coming from the LOCKER ROOM SHOWERS, I will suspend you. Understood?" he yelled at us. We all looked at eachother, but we knew that there was nothing we could do. We nodded. He snapped his fingers, telling us that we were dismissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ow, I got a paper cut. From typing. That's kinda weird. Well anyway, it's- 4:10! That's it! I thought it was like 7! Well then, I'm gonna get ready to write the next chapter! If I get enough reviews that I will post it up tonight. If not, it will be posted either tomorrow or the next day.<strong>

**So how are you guys liking this so far? Does anyone have any suggestions? I could totally use some ideas in here that you guys like if you want. Just leave me a private message and we'll be all set. Anyways, does anyone have an AIM? Like, it's getting really boring talking to just my regular friends, not that I don't like them, it's just that I need some people to talk FF with. So if you have one, let me know so we can CHAT IT UP! YEAH! Oh, my throat. Alright, peace.**

**-May**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh did you guys see the extended scene at the end of the movie! Like, yeah I know it came out a long time ago, but I never got the dvd and I wasn't really into the High Wire song, but yeah now it's my ringtone I like it that much. But when Olivia and Wen have that awkward moment, gah it was so CUTE! "she's my girl." I almost died with happiness. Alright, let's get this show on the road!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own Lemonade Mouth.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: More Than a Band<strong>  
><strong>Wen's POV<strong>

"Now, what did would you say," Stella asked, her arm resting on my shoulder. The rest of the band looked at her.

"If we told you we could play again," I cut in, throwing my napkin down. We were sitting at Dante's Pizza place, just sitting before our hopefully next practice. They all just scoffed, laughing and relaxing in their seats. Mo hunched over. "I'd say your nuts. Brenigan would never change his mind."

"We're not talking about at school," Stella said, taking a sip of her drink. "we're talking about here." I stared at Olivia, who had a blank expression on her face. I gave her a questioning look, to which she smiled back at my, nudging my leg with her foor under the table. Or atleast I hope that was her...

"Guys, I gave Dante one of our CDs. And he loved it, and he said we could start playing here." I told them all, but mostly looking at Olivia. She grinned, just like the rest of them did. Well, that went better than expected. And then they all frowned. Um, wait what just happenend here?

"We can play a regular gig here," Stella started to tell them. Olivia shook her head.

"A regular gig? I barely made it through the first one," she said, slouching in her seat a little bit.

"Guys, my parents already think I have soccer practice every day after school. They're gonna catch on," Charlie said, shaking his head.

"And Scott eats here," Mo began. Okay, the point was? I thought she liked him? "and I'm kind of trying not to see him ever again." That somewhat made sense but okay...I sighed. So did Stella, before she started talking.

"Guys, we mean something to people, Lemonade Mouth is their voice-" she said until Mo cut her off.

"Guys, good luck with your movement, but I've got homework to do." With that said, she picked up her bag and walked out. Olivia called her name and started after her, making me get up and follow after Olivia, to which Charlie and Stella just came out also.

When we got out the door, we saw Mo staring at something on the roof, pointing at it with her mouth open in shock. We all turned around, moving out of the suns path to be able to see it better.

"No way," I said, amazed. There onto of the top of the roof, was a huge billboard with all of us playing at the Halloween Bash, with our logo at the bottom. They all put in there two cents on the poster, then smiled, after Mo spoke. "Maybe we do mean something."

Stella grabbed onto Mo's hand, agreeing with her. Mo grabbed onto Charlie's who held on to Olivia's to which she held onto mine. I looked down at her and smiled, to which she grinned back at, giggling a little bit.

From that day on, we started playing at Dante's Pizza every Thursday. Tonight instead of Olivia singing lead, we had Mo singing one of her songs she's been working on. We all played our regular instruments while Olivia played backup guitar. Was there anything this girl couldn't do?

_Insecure, in her skin,  
>Like a puppet, a girl on a string.<br>Broke away, learned to fly.  
>If you want her back, gotta let it shine.<br>So it lookes like the jokes on you,  
>'cuz the girl that you thought you knew.<em>

_She's so gone, that's so over now._  
><em>She's so gone, you won't find her around.<em>  
><em>You can look but you won't see the,<em>  
><em>girl I used to be, 'cuz she's,<em>  
><em>she's so gone.<em>

_She's so gone, away._  
><em>Like history.<em>  
><em>She's so gone.<em>  
><em>Baby, this is me, yeah.<em>

_She's so gone, that's all over now._  
><em>She's so gone, you won't find her around.<em>  
><em>You can look but you won't see, the,<em>  
><em>girl I used to be, 'cuz she's,<em>  
><em>she's all gone.<em>

_So long, she's so gone.  
><em>

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day after we sang at Dante's Pizza, we were a sensation. People were all over us, trying to make us listen to there demo CDs, or try to take pictures and get our autographs, and sadly, even try to get us to go out with them.<p>

It got really annoying when I turn the corner and find guys talking to my Olivia. Wait, my? Well, I guess she really was mine... in a way... if she wanted.

The rest of the day went by like that, and then I was finally home, still not talking to my dad, or Sydney who had the nerve to come try to talk to me in my room. No one is aloud in there, except for Georgie, and Olivia. Ugh. People now a days.

The next day was even worse. I hadn't seen Olivia at all today in school. And when I asked the students, and even some of her teachers, they said that she wasn't in school. That had to be a mistake. I grabbed my stuff and started walking out of the school, to find the rest of the band all outside, waiting for me. "Hey, have you guys seen Olivia today?"

"I haven't seen her all day," Mo said. I started walking, if you could even call it that, down the street until I reached Olivia's house. The rest of the gang came up, a little out of breath. We walked right in to see Olivia's grandmother knitting something. She turned to see us, and waved, a sad expression on her face.

She came to the door, opening it and ushering us inside. She sighed, a tear falling down her cheek. And then she told us something that really scared me. Nancy had died. No wonder why Olivia wasn't in school.

How would she cope with this? I mean, Nancy was the last thing that she had that belonged to her mother. She must feel awful. I quickly walked out the back door where Olivia's grandmother told us she was.

Olivia was sitting on a rock, her body slouched down and sobs racking her body. I walked over, noticing that the others were talking to her grandmother. "Hey," I said quietly, and what I hoped was gently. She turned and had a broken smile on her face as she wiped away her tears.

She didn't deserve to be this sad. I walked up to her cautiously, then sat down, pulling her into my like the way we sat when we had our first kiss. She leaned her head into my neck, her breathing becoming much more controled after a few minutes. I looked down at her and kissed her forehead. And in that moment I didn't even care. I leaned down and kissed her. She gasped but responded, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer.

Her tongue slowly came in contact with my bottom lip and I sighed, slowly opening my mouth and letting my tongue slide against hers. She moaned and then pulled away, gasping and panting for breath. I put my forehead against hers and tried to slow my breathing the others came into the backyard then, and I saw a couple more tears fall from Olivia's eyes.

"Hey," Charlie said, walking over and sitting down on the grass. The rest of them followed. "we're sorry about Nancy."

"Yeah, me too." She sniffled, leaning more into me. And again, this is another time that we shouldn't tell them that we are dating. Maybe they'd just figure out that we were dating eventually. _  
><em>  
>"It's a cloudy day," Charlie said, looking up at the sky. Olivia nodded, also looking up. She sniffled before talking.<p>

"Yeah, sometimes I come out here and see what I can see in the clouds," she said, her grip on my loosening as she slid onto the grass, laying on her back. The rest of them followed while I scooted off the rock and onto the grass, copying her position.

"It's a, giant old lady with a skirt and an umbrella." Charlie said, nodding up to the sky.

"Oh!" Mo said, pointing up. "I see a hand!" That's what she called a hand?

"Nah. It's a... alien pushing a baby stroller." I said, getting a giggle from Olivia, which made me much more happier than I've been in the last couple of days.

"All I see is a big blob." Stella said, sighing. "Sometimes I think I'm to stupid to be in my family, like I'm just a big let down. Maybe thats why my mother ignores me." she frowned.

"I wish my dad would ignore me," Mo spoke up. "I'm never going to live up to the expectation of a perfect Indian daughter."

"Try living up to an older brother," Charlie added.

"I'd take older brother over my dad's ridiculous girlfriend." I said.

"My dads in prison."

Woah. Olivia covered her hands with her face and sat up, leaning against her knees. "I'm just, to humiliated to talk about him, or too him, and," she sobbed out. "and he writes, but I don't write back because, I don't know what to say." I sat up, reaching my hand out to hers and squeezing it. Hopefully she knew that I was there for her.

"He's just been making these really bad decisions since my mom died..." she continued, shaking her head. "I still love him... I just, he's just a stranger now. Which is why I'm so glad to have this, you know?" She said, turning towards me. I wrapped one of my arms around her shoulders as Mo put her hand on her other arm. "A friendship."

Mo looked at Stella who started to strum her guitar. The song was unfamiar to me at first, but then I recognized it to be the song that I wrote for Olivia a few weeks ago. She had never heard it, but I guess now was a good time to sing it.

Mo started out first, smiling at Olivia slightly.

_I can't pretend, to know how you feel.  
>But know that I'm here, know that I'm real.<em>

I nudged her, to which she smiled at. I smiled back as I sang the next line.

_Say what you want, or don't talk at all._

And then it went back to Mo.

_Not gonna let you fall.  
>Reach for my hand, 'cuz it's held out for you.<br>My shoulders are small, but you can cry on them too.  
>Everything changes but one this is true understand...<br>We'll always be more than a band. Yeah._

Stella's turn was next.

_You used to brave the world,  
>all on your own.<br>Now we don't let you go,  
>go it alone.<em>

Charlie went.

_Be who you wanna be, always stand tall._

Then both of them together, then with four of us all singing.

_Not gonna let you fall.  
>Reach for my hand 'cuz it's held out for you.<br>My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too.  
>Eberything changes but one this is true understand,<br>We'll always be more than a band._

Olivia looked up at me and then looked back down, starting to sing her own thoughts.

_I never, knew you could take me so far.  
>I always wanted the home that you are,<br>the one, I need._

_Reach for my hand 'cuz it's held out for you._  
><em>My shoulder's are strong but you can cry on them too.<em>  
><em>Everything changes but one thing is true understand.<em>  
><em>We'll always be more than a band.<em>

_Reach for my hand 'cuz it's held out for you._  
><em>My shoulder's are small, but you can cry on them too.<em>  
><em>Everything changes but one thing is true understand.<em>  
><em>We'll always be more than, a band.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Nice to see you at the bottom! Did you enjoy the chapter! Well, on youtube we are on part 10 now of 13, so I'm guessing there will be at least three or four more chapters. The ending song is my favorite out of all the songs they sang.<strong>

**So anyways, hope you liked this chapter, and remember to review! Now I have to go do some algebra homework, (ugh) and then I'll be typing up the next chapter, either posting it up tonight or tomorrow. So, thanks for reading!**

**-May**

It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent  
>Use it like a veteran<br>Renegade, lemonade, music is my medicine  
>Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than<br>Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them  
>People need a breather cause they're feeling the adrenaline<br>Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!  
>Cause we're coming to your house (and)<br>people keep on smiling with lemons in their mouth  
>I'm the real deal, you know how I feel<br>Why they in it for the mil I'm just in it for the thrill  
>Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up from the ground<br>And just make that sound what


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah. Alright, we need some more Olivia/Wen moments now... so let us start off with that, shall we! Woah! This is the longest chapter ever, with over four thousand words. Yay! Happy reading! I'll meet you at the bottom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own Lemonade Mouth<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Mine<strong>  
><strong>Wen's POV<strong>

"Charlie, you can't dance for your life!" Mo laughed at him as he tried to spin her, but it wasn't happening.

"Yeah, man, it's all in the leading," I said, spinning Olivia perfectly. She giggle and grabbed onto my other hand, spinning us in a circle. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her towards me.

Stella was downing hamburgers and playing the guitar at the same time, laughing at us. Yeah, still don't know how she's doing that... We kept dancing for what seemed like hours, until suddenly Mo got bored with Charlie, sending him spashing into the pool. Stella ran over, shoving Mo in and laughing to herself.

I looked down at Olivia who was still in my arms to see her laughing, but then it turned into a nervous laughter. I kissed the top of her forehead, and then I was suddenly topling over, pulling Olivia right into the pool. Under the water and above you could hear Stella's liud laughter.

"Yeah, thanks Stella!" I shouted at her, shaking my hair. I looked around to trying to find Olivia, but she wasn't anywhere. I was suddenly tackled from behind, again going right back into the water. I openend my eyes under water to see Olivia doing the same and smiling, bubbles coming out of her mouth. Still under water I grabbed her and pulled her towards me, pressing my lips to hers.

We stood there for only a couple of seconds before breaking apart and coming up, breathing heavily. She smiled and laughed, taking my hand and pulling me back to her lips. Hm, well if this is what I get for kissing her under water, I'd have to do that more often. Her legs wrapped around my waist while her arms went around my neck. She weighed absolutely nothing since she was in the water, well and when we weren't in water, so it was easy to hold her up.

Suddenly we were splashed with water and we broke apart to see Stella had jumped into the pool. Wow, thanks a lot.

"So, if you guys are done making out over there," Mo yelled from across the other side of the pool. I chuckled, looking down to see Olivia blushing.

"I can't kiss my girlfriend!" I shouted back. Well, there we go. Now they knew. The girls both shrieked, rushing over to Olivia and pulling her out of my grasp and moving her over to the edge of the pool. I shook my head over at Charlie who was watching the same thing, laughing slightly.

"So, you and Olivia huh?" He said, patting me on the shoulder. I just nodded.

"So what's going on between you and Mo?" I asked, trying to draw the attention away. I sure didn't like being on the spotlight, and I know that Olivia didn't either.

Charlie sighed, leaning back against the edge. "I don't know." he said. "I like her. Like, really really like her, but I know that she likes Scott. And if I can just show her," he said but I cut him off.

"I'd do that fast. If you want her you have to go after her. Ha, before you end up like me. I've liked Olivia since the first grade. And look how far we waited until we finally told eachother. Just man up and show her what she is. Chicks like that... I think." I said, making up the last part on the spot. "And don't look stupid. Yeah, don't do that face." I said as he gave me a weird looking face. We laughed exactly as the girls started laughing. We all turned around to look at eachother and laughed again. Oh, this was going to be a fun day.

* * *

><p>The rest of the band and me and Olivia were distant for a couple of days. It wasn't because we were mad at eachother, it was just that they thought that we needed alone time together. And I couldn't have agreed more.<p>

Olivia's grandmother was at one of her friends house for the night, watching the lady's cat. And I couldn't believe that Olivia had wanted me to come over. I mean, yeah I know we're dating and all, but still.

So here we were, sitting and eatting popcorn in her room. If you could consider it a room. I'd call it a library. She had books everywhere. And I'm pretty sure she's read all of them at least twice, maybe three times.

"You really like to read, don't you?" I asked, the mini keyboard being abandoned. She looked down at me from her sitting ontop of her bed while I lounded on the floor on my back.

"Yes," she answered quietly. I looked back at her to find her slightly blushing and smiling.

"You know, your blush is really cute." I blurted out. Oh jeez, that wasn't manly. Yup, call the authorities. I'm a dead man. She'd probably think I'm a loser-

Her snort cut me off as she laughed. I gave her a questioning look. "Calm down. Jeez, you'd think you just stole the presidents speech or something."

What she doesn't know is better off not said... what, can't take a joke? I rolled my eyes and looked at my phone. It was already almost eleven o'clock. I sat up and Olivia frowned. "You need to go?"

"Yeah, it's getting late." I said, not really wanting to leave. I mean, who would? It was much more enjoyable to be here with Olivia than have to go home. But I would be able to see her tomorrow afternoon. That wasn't so bad, was it?

Sure. Keep telling yourself that.

And with a kiss goodbye, I was out the door with a quick glance behind.

"The band was uh," I talked into my toothbrush in the bathroom. I quickly looked up and looked at myself, "Wen. And uh, with months and months of arguing, we finally-" I stopped talking when the door flew open, Sydney standing in the doorway with an excited look on her face. "Can't you knock?" I asked her angrily, putting down the toothbrush.

"No, I mean, yes. Just, come on! You have to see this!" She said, running out of the room. I groaned and followed her out. She took me into the kitchen and turned up the radio. What was she-

"'Gotta turn the world into your dance floor, determinate, determinate!"

No. Way. This had to be a joke right? "We're on the radio!" I asked, smiling for what could have been the first time in a while in this house. Sydney was jumping up and down when Dad came into the kitchen. "We're on the radio!" I shouted at him, taking him into a hug.

Woah, this was amazing! Wait, does everyone else know? Olivia? I ran to my room, grabbing my phone off the charger and calling Olivia's house.

"Hello?" She answered, classical music in the background. Her grandmother must have been home then. Good. She wouldn't be alone in that house all by herself.

"Turn on WRIZ right now!" I shouted, then hung up. I then called Stella, who apparently already had Charlie and Mo over her house. Before I even hung up, I could already hear there screams of excitement.

I just laughed, both my dad and Sydney congradulating me. I never thought how amazing this would feel. Lemonade Mouth was finally being heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

And just when things were getting pretty good for Lemonade Mouth, everything started to fall apart. We were singing at Dante's and- well, I wouldn't really call it singing. I could barely talk and was off key. Mo kept sneezing every few seconds, blaming it on her alergies. Charlie kept messing up every couple notes, not really paying attention to the song. Stella was fine, playing in her own little world. And Wen, he sometimes would randomly stop playing then pick it back up again.

"Oh! We're gonna let it show," I sang, sounding way to high pitched.

"LOSERS!" Ray shouted at us. I faltered with the song. Hey, we weren't that bad... were we? I looked at Wen and he didn't seem phased. I kept singing, trying to get back on the right beat. He then said something about we should just pull ourselves out of rising star now. I sighed and stopped, looking at Wen who looked at Ray with a cold stare, then looked at me. "Just ignore him."

"Holdin' back our dreams and try-" Ray got up out of his seat, grabbing onto the mic and shoving me backwards. I stumbled into Wen who grabbed me tightly then put me behind him as Ray was telling the people that we weren't Lemonade Mouth, but Loser Mouth. Wen moved me back a couple steps then walked foward, grabbing the mic from Ray and pushing him off of him as Ray tried to start a fight.

He fell off the stage, landing on some lady and guy with huge muscles. He got up quickly, tripping another person into the cups and plates. The big guy start pushing Ray backwards and that's when everyone started throwing everything. Cups and trays started flying everywhere and Wen grabbed me, pushing me back with Mo and Stella who were in the back next to the curtain.

Wen and Charlie started to throw stuff, somewhat laughing as a lot of people were starting to hit Ray. The three of us just looked at eachother and smiled, picking up random stuff off the ground and throwing them. Mo ran up to where Ray was and tripped him, making him fall onto the counter. He then grabbed the soda nozzle and started spraying everyone.

He turned around, spraying- oh jeez. The owner. That was not good.

That was the last night Lemonade Mouth played at Dante's Pizza.

* * *

><p>The day after that, we went to school and nothing interesting happenend. I hadn't been able to see Wen once. And I still wasn't going to be able too. He said that he needed to help his dad with some stuff around the house. For Sydney.<p>

I didn't ask him any questions. I knew that he didn't really like Sydney, but I didn't really know the exact reason. I sighed. He was lucky. Suddenly my phone started vibrating and I saw that it was a text from Wen.

And that's what led us to our next location. He had taken me to get some smoothies then to just go and hang out ouside. He grabbed onto my hand and intertwined our fingers, squeezing it from time to time. He would slow down and stop walking for a second, then would start again.

He pulled out a chair for me, letting me sit down. He suddenly put his hands on the table, leaning against, groaning a little bit. He was wearing sunglasses, which I didn't get because it wasn't even that sunny out. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked him. He sighed and sat down, taking the seat next to me. I reached out and put my hand on his leg.

"Yeah, just sometimes I see black spots..." he said, shaking his head. Wait, what?

"What do you mean?"

He pulled down the sunglasses, showing a black eye. Who did that to him! I reached up with my free hand, about to touch it but then pulled my hand back, resting it on his neck instead. "How'd you get that!"

He sighed, looking away from me then back, "Sydney-"

"Wait, Sydney did this to you!" I yelled, ready to run right over to where ever Sydney was right now and tell her off. Really, she had no reason to-

"No, her picture did." Oh... well that explained it. "I was helping dad hang up pictures and it fell and hit me. He asked me to be his best man."

Really? "That's great news!" I smiled, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. He smiled when I did that, but when I sat back down he frowned.

"No, that's terrible news. You know, just because Sydney wormed her way into my family, doesn't mean that I'm happy about it." What was he talking about? Sydney was just another person who loved Wen for that matter.

"You're ridiculious." I told him, breathing out. He suddenly slammed his drink down, standing up. Wait, did I say something wrong? "Wen? Where are you going? You know, we still have to talk about tomorrow." That was somewhat of the whole reason that we were here in the first place.

"What's the point!" He yelled, flailing his arms in exageration. "There's nothing to talk about. Okay, we can't play, so we're out! You know, maybe... maybe this is a sign. Maybe it's time to call it quits."

He couldn't be serious. If we hadn't have started this band, than we might have never gotten together. Did that mean nothing to him? "What, so you just wanna give up?"

"You just be happy that you're off the hook and you don't have to go on stage anymore-"

"Wen, this isn't about Lemonade Mouth. This is about you, not appreciating what you have. You have a _family, _Wen. Your dad, your sister, Sydney! I don't even remember my mom, I haven't talked to my dad in years, and you have the nerve to feel sorry for yourself!" I shouted angrily at him. What did he not understand! His life was perfect!

Or was he trying to say that we should have never gotten together? Well then, if that's how he wanted it then fine. "You know what? Fine, quit, see if I care." I said, the tears already springing to my eyes. I walked quickly to the bike that I had taken to get here. I didn't turn back around until he started yelling.

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT!"

"OH, FOR YOU, YOU JERK!" I screamed out. My throat got tight and it was very hard to breath. I tried clearing it but it didn't work. His entire expression fell, his angry face becoming into one of, what, sadness? So he really didn't want to do this. "I did it for you," I whispered out, my voice hurting if I strained it. Yup, I just totally lost my voice. I grabbed the bike and started walking away quickly.

"Liv, what about us?" I heard him talk softly. I stopped and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. I then turned to him, pain obviously showing in his eyes.

"I don't know anymore, Wen. I just..." What was I suppost to say? I didn't want to break up with him. I loved him. I couldn't just leave him like that.

And then I ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Wen's POV<strong>

Oh great, now what did you just do, I thought to myself as Olivia walked away from me. She probably hated me now. But she was right. She made me see that I did have people that cared for me, and that Sydney wasn't evil or even bad. I just guess that I didn't like the fact that she just randomly showed up and could so easily sneak her way in.

She was going to become part of this family, and here I was, not letting that happen.

And here I was, regretting it, all because the girl I loved told me off. And I couldn't let her go. I needed a plan. I was going to take her out. Apologize and just have her remember that I would always be there for her no matter what.

I started jogging home, changing my clothes and trying to think of any ideas as to where I should take her. Would she just like dinner and a movie? Or did she want something fancy? No, she probably just wanted me to leave her alone. I stopped moving, the shirt I was about to put on frozen in place.

Well, that would be to bad, I thought unfreezing. We didn't even _need _to go out. I just needed to make sure that we were okay and that I wasn't going to lose her. Suddenly my phone started ringing, and I ran over to it, tripping over the old clothes I had just been wearing.

Maybe it was Olivia, and she wanted me to come over, or maybe it was her telling me that we were over and that she hated me and she wanted to go out with someone who actually wasn't messed up. Or maybe- wait, why was Stella calling me?

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Hey, it's me."_

"Uh yeah, I know what your voice sounds like, Stella."

_"We have an emergency."_

"Wait, is everyone okay? Is it Olivia?" What could she have done that Stella would be calling me for? Oh jeez, she didn't fall off her bike into a ditch or something, right? Wait, where is she? "Where are you?"

_"I'm right in front of the school," _her voice sounded distant. I could hear anything in the background. Then Olivia wasn't hurt, or near her... right? Oh, I needed to get there.

"I'll be there in a minute."

_"Hurry." _And with that she hung up. When I arrived at the school, I saw Mo walking in a rain jacket and rain boots, even though it wasn't suppost to start raining until tonight. And then something on my right caught my attention. There was Olivia in different clothes, her now wearing her boots and jeans, a pink shirt with matching jacket and scarf around her neck. She looked beautiful, in anything she dressed in really.

"Liv," I called her name, but she looked and looked away, but came over to where me and Mo were walking. I let them walk in front of me, knowing that I just needed to give her some time alone, let her think. She'd calm down eventually.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on here?" Charlie asked as he caught up to us, his arm in somewhat of a cast.

"Where is she?" Olivia's voice rhasped out. Wait, how did that go from her yelling full out at me, and then a few hours later, her voice almost completely gone?

"What happenend to your voice?" I asked, worried. She just turned to me and then looked back foward, almost tripping on her own two feet. She started coughing while Mo started sneezing and my eye started throbbing.

"What happenend?" Stella asked as we came into view of eachother. "Did you all get hit by a bus or something!"

"Just, what's going on Stella?" Mo asked, her voice sounding much worse than before. Olivia squeeked, before letting out a, "What are you doing?"

She shouldn't have been using her voice like that. It would just make everything worse. I could see that the clouds were starting to turn grey, meaning that it was going to be raining soon, and with all of us like this, I don't think that we would all like to get stuck in the rain.

"I, and protesting, against the removal of our lemonade machine." She said proudly, taking a seat with her legs crossed in front of the opening of the moving truck.

"You're kidding me, right, in this weather?" Mo asked, gesturing up to the sky. Stella just looked up and shrugged, nodded happily.

Suddenly a big guy with muscles came around, telling Stella that she shouldn't be playing around and he had places to be. Another guy came and backed him up. Stella told them that she wasn't moving anytime soon, and both the guys just looked at eachother and shrugged.

They started picking up Stella, but Mo and Olivia got mad at them and jumped ontop of them. The guys both pushed them off and that's when Charlie and I got into it, jumping on the guys like the rest of the band. It started pouring at that moment, but we didn't give up, trying to get the guys to let go of Stella.

Randomly cop sirens started sounding, and the next minute we were all being crammed into a cop car. Olivia was somewhat sitting on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her. She tensed up but a split second later she relaxed in my arms but still wasn't looking at me.

When we got out, we walked in, them calling our parents and telling them that we were in a holding cell. I sat on the edge of the bench next to Mo, who Olivia and Stella sat on the other side. Olivia was caughing and I was sure that the rain didn't help with her losing her voice. Charlie was standing, holding onto the bars that were beginning to rust.

"So much for rising star," Charlie said. We pretty much had to get ready in a couple of hours to at least make it to where it was being held. No way we could make it now.

"We can't, skip it." Stella said, determination in her voice.

"Well, we can't play," Mo said, her hair curlier than normal.

"It's over," I said, trying to calm myself down before I started yelling at the guards to let Olivia out of there. She was having a coughing fit and I couldn't even help her.

"Alright," Charlie said, coming to take a seat next to Stella. "we lose."

"So we lose." Stella said, looking back at him. "So what." she stood up. "Lemonade mouth is bigger than a competition. We did it to be heard," dhr said, starting to walk back and forth in front of us. "for our fans. For ourselves,"

"Frendship." Olivia said, her voice barely recognizable. Stella thanked her.

"Guys, we can't give up." Olivia said, then cut herself off. She couldn't talk anymore. At all. This wasn't good.

Mo started yelling at her, and she sunk down in her seat. I moved a little closer to which she noticed but didn't do anything. "We're not doing it, okay? So just stop talking about it!" I growled out. They were really starting to give me a headache now.

The light was really starting to bother my eyes, so I pulled my hood up, zipping up my jacket and turning into the cold wall, playing with the zipper. Somebody started tapping on the metal of the phone, but I wasn't sure. I'm guessing it was Charlie, since he was closest to it.

Someone started plucking a rubber band, making it become in beat with the tapping. Stella was the one who was banging her ring against the bar, making the beat that we sang for 'Turn Up the Music'. I randomly started zipping the zipper up and down, turning around a little bit. I could see Olivia looking down, but her head was nodding and she was mumbling silently to herself.

We all got up at the same time, smiling at eachother while we all sang. We all stopped after the chorus and just laughed at one another. "Guys!" Stella said laughing. We all just pulled into a group hug. When we broke apart I moved to Olivia. She was looking at me with sadness in her eyes, and I just wanted that to go away.

I pulled her into my arms, leaning her head against my chest. She sniffed, turning into my shirt and holding onto my shoulder shirt. "I'm sorry, Livy." I whispered to her. She started to talk but I shook my head. She paused. "Don't strain your voice." She nodded.

I looked down at her and she looked up, mouthing the words "I'm sorry," to me. I smiled and leaned down, pressing my lips softly to hers. She sighed, opening her mouth and letting my tongue slip inside. We kissed like that for only a couple seconds more, until we were broken apart by the people who brought us in here told us that our families were here to pick us up.

I looked back at Olivia who sighed, and gestured towards where the rest of the band. I kissed her one more time, as she whispered the word that I knew I had her back.

"Mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Gaaaah. I'm watching Cars 2 right now, for the second time. I'm serious, if McQueen was a real car, I'd totally date him. So anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter should be up shortly, and I think either tonight or tomorrow night is going to be the last chapters for this. Sad, really. Alright, we shall meet again!<strong>

**-May**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have to sneeze really bad! Wait for it... wait for it, wait for- ah it passed. Alright, so how'd you like the last chapter! Was it awesome! No! Well then, thanks a lot. Jerk. I'm just jokin with ya! Let's just get on with this, shall we!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dislcaimer: Don't own Lemonade Mouth<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Life is just a Roller Coaster<strong>

**Olivia's POV  
><strong>

I walked out before Wen, seeing that he was talking to Charlie before he went outside. I saw Gram first, waiting for me with a smile on her face. I smiled back. Oh, it was good to see her home. She hasn't been around for the past couple of days. She's apparently been at a friends house, but I'm starting to think that theres a guy involved.

"Now Olivia dear, when I said get out of the house, I did not mean this," she laughed. She grabbed me in for a hug. I felt someone kiss the back of my head quickly from behind me and I looked up to see it was Wen. I saw that Sydney was here instead of his dad. Yeah, this was going to be interesting.

Gram took me home after that, rushing me down the hall and into my bed to get some sleep and to get me something hot to drink. I changed my clothes quickly, grabbing my phone and shoving it under my pillow to make sure that we still had enough time to get settled then go to Rising Star.

I didn't know how long I fell asleep for, until someone was shaking me awake. Gram told me that I had to get up if I wanted to make it to Rising Star. I quickly got into the shower, changing and trying to get my voice to come back. It wasn't happening.

Gram drove us there, then said that she was going to come back home like she usually did. I knew that she didn't like to be in places where it was loud and where there were a lot of people.

When I got there, I was pulled into a group hug, which then turned into just Wen holding onto me. Ray and Scott were the first one's up, singing about that us other people wanted to be us, or something like that. I would say that there song was something that I would not listen to myself, but apparently the crowd loved it.

That's not good.

They finished up the song, the audiance going crazy. They both came back stage and went right to us. Ray got into Stella's face. Smirking, he told her, "Beat that."

She didn't looked scared. "Oh we will. Trust me."

Yeah, don't be thinking that for too long, Stella.

We walked out on stage, everyone cheering for us. I saw Wen's family, and Mo's, and that was pretty much it. I didn't know the rest of them. I turned to Wen and he had a blank expression on his face. And he started playing.

Or, not playing. His notes were all off, hitting the wrong keys, sometimes more than the only ones he was suppost to play. And then I tried to start singing. Key word tried. It sounded like an old man trying to sing with a flag stuck up his-

The loudest coughing fit I have ever heard broke my train of thought. I turned to see Mo almost on the ground she was coughing and sneezing so hard. Stella and Charlie tried to play, but we all knew that would do no good.

They stopped, looking at me then at Wen and Mo, and we all knew we were done. I was already crying, and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't just because we couldn't play. My throat was burning, and it was getting very hard to breathe. The rest of them started walking off the stage and Wen came over to me, taking my hand and pulling me off to the side.

We all stopped at the same time, hearing someone singing our song. We turned around to see one of the kids we went to school with singing. Another boy joined in, then Wen's parents. The rest all soon joined in. Scott came out of no where, but he was playing his guitar to the beat of 'Determinate' with Stella.

I couldn't believe it. They actually knew all of the words to the song and were singing it for us. Once they finished the song before Wen's part with the rapping came, they all cheered and clapped, jumping up and down. I smiled up at Wen who kissed me on the cheek and chuckled.

Now, obviously we didn't win Rising Star. But we won something much bigger that night. The next day at school went by in a flash. Everyone we was telling us how good we were, which I really didn't get because we didn't even sing at all, but hey, you take what you get with no complaining.

My throat was feeling a little bit better, I could actually talk normally now, but it had to be done quietly. Gram was again at her friends house, leaving me all alone until later tonight. Or that's what I thought.

The doorbell rang, and I opened it to see a smiling Wen. "Hey," I said as he leaned down and kissed me on the lips gently. He pulled away and his eyes were shining. "someone in a good mood today, I see." I giggled. He rolled his eyes playfully. "What's up?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, hesitant. "I brought you something," he said, taking the hand that was behind his back out. A kitten! He got me a kitten!

"Aww!" I said, taking her into my hands. She was very tiny. "She's so cute!" He told me that at Sydney's old place they had found a whole litter. That was nice. I smiled, talking to the kitten. Wen took a small step back.

"You were right, you know..." he said, "about Sydney." I just smiled at him, stroking the kittens head. "I know that she may not be my mom, but she definately cares. It's not perfect, but it's okay."

"Well, perfect Wen, is way over rated." I smiled, wrapping my free arm around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist, pulling me into him. He put his head in my neck and kissed it gently, making me lean away from him to get better access. It felt really good, but we got interupted when the kitten started meowing.

"Well we better get you fed, little girl." I told her, grabbing onto Wen's hand and pulling him inside. "And I do think that we have a wedding to attend to, if I'm not mistaken."

A few hours later, I was sitting on a chair in Wen's back yard next to someone that I didn't even know, but that was okay. Hm, who knew that Wen would look hot in a tux? Woah, I did not just say that. Too late, I just did.

We were sitting at Sydney and Wen's fathers wedding, and it was beautiful. Something that I would want at my wedding. I wonder if Wen's and mine would be like this-

Woah.

I looked at Wen, I knew that my face was heated up and he just laughed, a serious smile on his face afterwards when he nodded at me. Okay, that could mean many things... We were only freshman. Okay, I shouldn't be thinking about this.

They all said there vows, and the rest of it went by quickly. I danced with Georgie, her tiny red ringlets bouncing around crazily. Wen joined in, and we all danced together. And apparently Stella was having a pretty good time with the guy who apparently was the whole making of Mel's Lemonade. We all went up to him and thanked him, and surprisingly enough, Stella had convinced him to let us have a new lemonade machine.

Wen soon grabbed me and took me over to the side of the house where there was nobody around. He had a serious expression on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed, taking a step back. Wait, this didn't look good. "Olivia-"

"You're breaking up with me!" I shouted out, cutting him off. He looked taken back. oh great, he really was. I knew that this would happen. He could have any girl that he wanted now, since Lemonade Mouth got public. Why would-

"What! NO!" He said, grabbing onto both my hands. "I just, don't want to mess this moment up..."

"Wait, your not going to ask me to marry you, right?" I asked. He chuckled.

"No... well not yet anyway," he whispered the last part. I blushed. Okay, did he really mean this Well, we wouldn't know until the end of senior year, if we were even still together by then. "Alright, I know that this may be too soon and all, and I know that we've only been dating for a couple weeks and all, but, I've been thinking about this for a long time, and-"

"Wen, just say it." I said, laughing a little bit. His face turned red, but then went back to it's pale self.

He looked at me, intertwinging our fingers. "I love you, Olivia."

Was that what he was nervous about? I'd known that I loved him a couple weeks back. But were you ready for this? Yes, I am. His grip on mine suddenly loosened, all the way until he was a couple of steps away from me.

"I understand, you don't have to say anything. I get it. I'll just-"

"Wen,"

"No, it's totally fine I'm-"

"Wen!"

"What!" He said a little to loudly. I laughed and walked back up to him, standing on tips of my feet so that I could be able to reach his lips. He didn't respond for a moment, but then he added more pressure, his hand reaching up into my hair and stroking it. I pulled back, our faces still close to eachother.

"I love you, too." I whispered. He just smiled and lifted me up, spinning me around. I laughed, not really caring if anyone thought we were stupid. It didn't matter. I had Wen, and that's what really mattered.

* * *

><p>"Alright," Mrs. Resnik told us and the new kids that were in our brand new music room. Well, it wasn't really a room. Try like an auditorium sized room with a lot of seats and a huge stage. The Mel's new lemonade machine was right around the corner, where Stella had just bought some. "let's open up our music hall," she said, cutting the huge orange ribbon that was ontop of the new grand piano off. "Okay, we are OPEN!" She shouted, just as everyone started cheering.<p>

All of us group hugged, until Mrs. Resnik called our names. "Cheers!" she said, holding up her lemonade. Brenigan was then came, holding up his own lemonade can. We all laughed. He really did finally care for our band... or he was just thirsty. Nah, I'm going with the first one.

"So Olivia," Mo said. Everyone looked at me. "we heard about that letter you needed help on to write for your dad. I guess you got a little story here, huh?" She joked. Woah. I guess I really did have a story to tell.

For the entire day after that I wrote non stop. I finally finished, rushing with my bike to the mail box. Wait, could I really do this? Once I put it in, I couldn't take it out. Would he like it? Or would he just hate me?

Oh, of course he'd like it. It's the first letter that you've written to him in years. Alright, you can do this. I quickly put it in and took a step back.

And I would have to write another letter to him, telling him all about us playing at Madison Square Garden.

Yeah, you wouldn't really think about it. Before, we were singing in a detention room. And now here? Dreams really do come true. Wow, that sounded like a princess fairy tale. Alright, I'm just gonna sing now.

_Oooh yeah...breakthrough_

_Up down spinnin' all around_  
><em>Fly high, fall into the ground<em>  
><em>Sometimes dreams can feel so far away<em>  
><em>Time keeps skippin' out of beat<em>  
><em>Left, right, trippin' on your feet<em>  
><em>Life is like a string of cloudy days<em>

_(Here we go)_  
><em>Sometimes it's raising your voice<em>  
><em>Sometimes it's making some noise<em>  
><em>Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong<em>

_Whenever you can't see the light_  
><em>Whenever there's no end in sight<em>  
><em>Keep on, keep on moving on<em>  
><em>Keep on moving on<em>

_Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day_  
><em>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it<em>  
><em>So don't let it get away<em>  
><em>It's time I breakthrough<em>  
><em>Just turn the page<em>  
><em>Cause everyday I'm getting closer<em>  
><em>Life is just a roller coaster<em>

_Shake it till you make it_  
><em>till you break it out oh<em>  
><em>don't stop till you break it out oh<em>  
><em>Shake it till you make it<em>  
><em>till you break it out oh<em>  
><em>Don't stop till you break it out oh<em>

_Stop, still take another breath_  
><em>Road block, move it to the left<em>  
><em>Get around whatever is in your way<em>  
><em>Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces<em>  
><em>Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers<em>  
><em>It's gonna be your turn to play<em>  
><em>Gonna be your turn to play<em>  
><em>Sometimes it's raising your voice<em>  
><em>Sometimes it's making some noise<em>  
><em>Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong<em>

_Whenever you can't see the light_  
><em>Whenever there's no end in sight (Here we go)<em>  
><em>Keep on, keep on moving on<em>  
><em>Keep on moving on<em>

_Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day_  
><em>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it<em>  
><em>So don't let it get away<em>  
><em>It's time I breakthrough<em>  
><em>Just turn the page<em>  
><em>Cause everyday I'm getting closer<em>  
><em>Life is just a roller coaster<em>

_I can see it in the blind sight_  
><em>Movin' through the limelight<em>  
><em>Groovin' to the music<em>  
><em>only use it when the times right<em>  
><em>Hoping I can do it through the shadows<em>  
><em>I can shine bright<em>  
><em>Usually life is only one shot and this is on<em>  
><em>Listen to the rhythm we given and it will make you<em>  
><em>Start pushin' through barriers it'll take you<em>  
><em>Wherever that you wanna go<em>  
><em>Never to late to<em>  
><em>Keep pushin' till you break through<em>

_Sometimes it's raising your voice_  
><em>Sometimes it's making some noise<em>  
><em>Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong (World it was wrong)<em>

_Whenever you can't see the light (Can't see the light)_  
><em>Whenever there's no end in sight (No one in sight)<em>  
><em>Keep on, keep on moving on<em>  
><em>Keep on moving on<em>

_Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day_  
><em>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it<em>  
><em>So don't let it get away<em>  
><em>It's time I breakthrough<em>  
><em>Just turn the page<em>  
><em>Cause everyday I'm getting closer<em>  
><em>Life is just a roller coaster<em>

_Shake it till you make it_  
><em>till you break it out oh<em>  
><em>Don't stop till you break it out oh<em>  
><em>Shake it till you make it<em>  
><em>till you break it out ooo (put your hands up)<em>  
><em>Don't stop till you break it out ooo (put your hands up)<em>

_Shake it till you make it_  
><em>till you break it out oh<em>  
><em>Don't stop till you break it out ooo (don't stop, don't stop, don't stop no)<em>  
><em>Shake it till you make it<em>  
><em>till you break it out oh<em>  
><em>Don't stop<em>

_Here comes a breakthrough!_

The song was over after a couple of minutes, and it couldn't have been any better. The entire square was cheering, reaching up towards the sky or towards the stage. I stood next to Wen, but wasn't touching him.

I didn't know if he wanted to go public yet, and it would just cause more rumors and those would start spreading around. We high fived most of the people in the front row, just laughing and enjoying the feeling. It felt amazing.

"And this is only the beginning," Wen said quietly in my ear. I jumped, not noticing how close he was. He just laughed and carried on, going to some of the kids in the back and touching their hands.

He was right. It _was _just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM. It's all over. Well, eh there may one one more chapter after this. So I'm wondering if you guys want me to do a sequel to this. I'm not sure what type it would be, either if it's just what happenend to them after this, or if it's them in the future with kids and stuff.<strong>

**So just leave a review, or even a private message on what you think. If I get a lot of responses, then I'll start on the sequel, but if I don't then we will just leave it at this.**

**And sadly I just figured out that I ran out of hair product. This curly hair has got to be tamed some how, haha.**

**PEOPLE! Like seriously, I need some people to talk to. Either if it's on here or any other place. My lifes pretty crazy right now and I guess I just want some people to keep me sane, not like these other people I have, and yes I'm talking to all you boys. I know your reading this, probably, so don't act like you don't know who you are!**

**So anyways, review, and thanks for reading and sticking with me for all this! :) It really means a lot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So yeah, I guess this is the last chapter. Weird, because I'm writing this on the second day I started writing this story. I just saw the ending, well, the exclusive ending on the end of the DVD, and I just thought it was so CUTE! Like, I couldn't stop smiling for about two hours straight I thought Olivia and Wen were so cute!**

**So anyway, here's the exclusive ending, and a surprise at the end of this chapter! So thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed staying with me throughout this story process. Thanks! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own Lemonade Mouth.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Livin' on a Highwire<strong>

**Wen's POV**

It had been about three weeks since we played at Madison Square Garden. After that, everyone just kind of settled down, we didn't know what was going to happen. But now, another big thing was happening.  
><strong><br>**Right now we were on live tv, talking to some lady who I forgot her name but I knew she was a big deal in Hollywood. This was a good shot for Lemonade Mouth.

"Now, I have here Lemonade Mouth. Let's give it up," she said, clapping and cheering along with everyone else in the audiance and whoever was watching. "So, eight months ago, you were all just high school students, and now, here you are at the top of the charts. How did you get here?"

Oh... well if she wanted the real answer then that would probably take about a few days... hm... alright well we couldn't tell them all that. And apparently no one was going to answer. I spoke up before the situation got to awkward. "Well, we're just, saving that for the movie," I joked. Everyone seemed to laugh and that seemed to calm everyone else down.

"Oh, come on. I mean, tell us a little bit of how your life has changed, for all of you. I mean, Charlie," she directed her attention to him. He looked suprised but smiled nontheless. "your America's teen heart throb." We all 'oooh'ed at him which he laughed and somewhat blushed at. "Is there anyone special in your life?"

"Um," he started to answer. He looked back up at us and then back at the host. "no. No one special. Yet," he trailed off, staring at Mo. Uh oh, that's going to be some drama. I don't think Scott, who was sitting next to Mo, noticed anything, but he did tense up in his seat a little bit. Yeah, that's never a good sign.

The audiance cheered and clapped, then quieted down when the host started talking to Mo. "Now, Scott and Mohini, how is your relationship been heating up with all this?" Mo leaned over in her seat, trying to get the lady to shut up. Hm, wonder why-

"Mohini? What relationship?" her father asked from the side lines. Oh, maybe that's why. She started talking to him hurriedly, almost looking afraid. Olivia sat up more in her seat next to me, and somewhat scared me when she started talking.

"Um, no, no. It's not Mo, it's me." She said, the whole audiance gasping. I looked at her quickly. Wait, was she cheating on me with Scott? Oh that's it, he's a dead man. I straightened in my seat, ready to get out of it until she started talking again. "Oh! No, no I mean me and Wen." She said, looking at me. Wait, did she really want to come out on national tv? Was she ready for this? Was I? Yes, I was. But did she know what she was getting herself into?

"I mean. We've been...dating-ish, I guess... I mean, we have, haven't we?" All I could do was nod my head a little bit. Why was I so nervous? Oh yeah, you don't want to get her hurt that's why. Did I really want to do this to her? "I mean, I think we have, haven't we? Sort of? I mean, or not... it's okay," she trailed off, leaning back in her chair, her head down.

"No, no, no. Yeah. Yeah, she... she's my girl." I smiled at her. She grinned back, everyone cheering for us. I put my hand out for her to take, which she did, and we sat like that for the rest of the interview.

Stella talked to her a little more, but then stopped and nodded. We all smiled. "Now, if you don't mind, I think we'd like to show you our new song." She told the lady. She smiled and we all jumped out of our seats, taking our places. I looked to Olivia who was standing ontop of a higher platform and she smiled as I winked at her.

We all started playing the music while Olivia, Mo, and I sang.

_This is the story on how we lived_  
><em>The glory of what we did<em>  
><em>It started when we were kids<em>  
><em>With music up in our heads<em>  
><em>She said<em>

_I've been out on the edge_  
><em>Breathin' a little bit of fresh air<em>  
><em>Big dreams, I took a chance<em>  
><em>Held out for everything I've got here<em>

_I've been feeling this life's a circus_  
><em>Hanging on without a fear<em>

_Livin' on a high wire_  
><em>Runnin' through a wildfire<em>  
><em>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere<em>  
><em>Walking on a tight rope<em>  
><em>No net, high hopes<em>  
><em>Step back, I'm gonna make it over<em>

_Na na na-na-na na na_  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>  
><em>Na na na-na-na na na<em>  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>

_Na na na-na-na na na_  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>  
><em>Na na na-na-na na na<em>  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>

_This is the story on how we lived_  
><em>The glory of what we did<em>  
><em>It started when we were kids<em>  
><em>With music up in our heads<em>  
><em>She said<em>

When Olivia jumped up next to me after my rapping part, I couldn't stop myself from touching her. I grabbed onto her hand and kissed it quickly, seeing her blush and smile at me, but she kept on singing.  
><em><br>Big top, turning around, no clowns_  
><em>I'm running as I hit the ground<em>  
><em>Front row, big show is sold out<em>  
><em>So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go<em>

_I've been feeling this life's a circus_  
><em>Hanging on without a fear<em>

_Livin' on a high wire_  
><em>Runnin' through a wildfire<em>  
><em>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere<em>  
><em>Walking on a tight rope<em>  
><em>No net, high hopes<em>  
><em>Step back, I'm gonna make it over<em>

_Na na na-na-na na na_  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>  
><em>Na na na-na-na na na<em>  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>

_Na na na-na-na na na_  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>  
><em>Na na na-na-na na na<em>  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>

_When it comes to the beat_  
><em>Seeing that the heads are moving<em>  
><em>Move off your seat<em>  
><em>Achievement is what we're really doing<em>  
><em>Freedom of speech<em>  
><em>I'm in it just to win it<em>  
><em>I'm springin' and I can see it<em>  
><em>In the end that you can be it<em>  
><em>'Cause it's patience, it's statements<em>  
><em>Famous greatness<em>  
><em>Movin' 'til you make it through<em>  
><em>And maybe you can make it too<em>

_Livin' on a high wire_  
><em>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere<em>  
><em>Walking on a tight road<em>  
><em>No net, high hopes<em>  
><em>Step back, I'm gonna make it over<em>

_Na na na-na-na na na_  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>  
><em>Na na na-na-na na na<em>  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>

_Na na na-na-na na na_  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>  
><em>Na na na-na-na na na<em>  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>

_Na na na-na-na na na_  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>  
><em>Na na na-na-na na na<em>  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Lemonade Mouth!" Moxie, hey that was her name! I think... said to the audiance. I walked over with Olivia and wrapped my arm around her as we all hugged eachother.

All of the producers came out and thanked us again, congradulation us all on our relationships. Oh yeah. I'm just hopeful that we can walk out of here before any rumors start. I shook my head. Now was not the time to be thinking about that.

It was time to just enjoy what I have, and that was the band, my family, and the girl that I loved.

My girl.

Olivia Leigh White.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, so sad. Alright, just noticed I posted 3 chapters in one day. Know what that means! Extra reviews! Hopefully! Come on, I know you all got some type or response after reading this. Just type it and bam your done.<strong>

**So anyways, thanks to all of the reviewers that I have and all you guys that favorited and read this. You guys rock! Wow, how many times have I heard that before? Yeah, a lot. But mine's way better. Because I'm on FIYA. Tssss. Yeah.**

**I really need to go to bed. Haha, alright so if anyone wants to talk, private message me. If you didn't read the last author's note then go back a chapter and read the bottom. I really want your input on this. So thanks again!**

**-May**


End file.
